Los cuentos de hadas no son reales
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Akko descubre a la tierna edad de los siete años, que las princesas y sus cuentos, no son reales. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no podrían volverse realidad. Diakko. AU realista. Novela en extremo ligera. One-Shot.


**Como me gusta escribirlas a mí, ligeras.**

**Si no leyó el resumen, tiene que tener en cuenta que este es un AU realista, en donde los personajes bordean los siete u ochos años de edad.**

* * *

**Los cuentos de hadas no son reales**

Cuando Atsuko Kagari se enteró de que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales, lloró durante tres semanas. No porque le importara perder sus recuerdos de infancia, ni porque creyera en ellos y en su consecuente realización en la vida real, ni siquiera porque le gustase alguna de las princesas que en ellos vivían. Su desesperanza provino del encaprichamiento mismo y su banal actitud escandalosa. Por eso, cuando volvió a la escuela, después de unas largas vacaciones, no sorprendió a muchas de sus compañeras con su actitud. Decaída, con la mochila arrastrándose por el piso, ella tomó asiento en su pupitre de siempre y apoyó su frente en él, sin molestarse en saludar o resaltar su otrora personalidad alegre. Simplemente permaneció en silencio, respirando lento, muy, muy lento.

Así fue como, al poco rato, Lotte Yanson, preocupada y nerviosa, se acercó a ella arreglándose las gafas y estirando su mano, con cierta pena, para alcanzar el hombro de la muchacha cabizbaja. Tenía la intención de preguntarle qué le pasaba, como siempre hacía, porque ella era una niña preocupada por todo el mundo, pero su actitud tímida y vergonzosa entorpecía frecuentemente su actuar, llevándola a retractarse de cualquier cosa que hiciese. Excepto hoy. Lotte palmeó el hombro izquierdo de Akko y logró que ésta levantase su cabeza y la mirase. Entonces le sonrió como acto reflejó y le preguntó:

\- Hola, Akko ¿Cómo estás?

La niña le respondió sin apuros.

\- Supongo que… bien, creo.

Y se abstuvo de hacerle más conversación, pegando sus ojos a la mesa. Una cosa eran las dolencias de sus respectivos sueños rotos, pero otra muy distinta era la exageración de su estado de ánimo. Lastimosamente, Lotte no sabía distinguir entre la una y la otra y permaneció a su lado, acariciándole la espalda mientras volvía a insistir con el tema. Akko finalmente se lo contó.

\- ¿Y recién ahora te enteras? – Ella le preguntó cuando hubo terminado de escuchar la historia, logrando que Akko comenzara a quejarse.

\- ¿Qué acaso tú también lo sabias? ¿Cómo es que al parecer soy la única que no sabía que Cenicienta o Blanca Nieves no existían realmente? Nos llevan hablando años de ellas y ahora me dicen que no son reales… ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Santa Claus tampoco existe? – La niña Yanson rió nerviosa, separándose medianamente de su compañera.

\- Claro que Santa existe, él nos deja los regalos ¿No? Pues ahí tienes una prueba…

\- Pero nunca lo he visto – Akko se cruzó de brazos – Tal vez sea otra mentira más de los padres…

\- No lo creo, yo…

Lotte iba a rebatirla, pero la llegada anticipada de su maestra de clases, cortó su pequeña conversación. Ella volvió a su puesto, Akko la miró hasta verla sentar, y una vez Finnelan empezó a hablar, supieron que esta plática quedaría pendiente hasta la siguiente clase, Gimnasia.

* * *

Amando O'Neill se sentó a escuchar la discusión entre dos de sus amigas, cuando se enteró de qué trataba el debate. Cuentos de Hadas. Al oírlo, le pareció risible, pues ella nunca fue de las niñas que creyera o gustase de esos cuentos, su estilo era algo más visceral, pero de todas maneras, no le caía mal algo de diversión a expensas de sus amigas. Arremangando las mangas de su chaleco deportivo y de las taloneras de su pantalón, ella aparcó su cuerpo sobre el piso de la cancha de baloncesto y sonrió complacida, viendo el enfrentamiento. Akko claro que era el centro de atención.

\- Es una injusticia, cualquiera que tuviese un poco más de inteligencia sabría que no debe mentirle a sus hijos, en especial de tan pequeñitos.

\- Pero los cuentos de hadas no son mentiras, son historias creadas para entretener.

\- ¡Pero no son reales! ¿Entiendes mi punto, Lotte? – Akko le hizo un ademán con el dedo índice – Si vas a ilusionar a alguien y después destrozar todos sus sueños ¿Cuál es el punto de los cuentos? A mí no me entretuvo que mamá me contara la verdad…

\- Y apuesto que tuvo que hacerlo porque estabas pensando hacer algo estúpido – Amanda la interrumpió, haciendo notar su presencia junto con la de Sucy Manbavaran, quien había estado en extremo silencio desde el inicio de la clase. Akko, sin embargo, la miró solo a ella.

\- No, no iba a hacer nada estúpido… sólo… quería tener un hada madrina… Eso no tiene nada de malo.

\- Y molestaste tanto a tu mamá para que te consiguiera una, que ella terminó por contarte la verdad. Eso es culpa tuya y de tus caprichos.

Akko se avergonzó escuchando las acertadas deducciones de Amanda, pero no se atrevió a darle la razón. Mejor ignorarla, qué sabrá ella de la verdad si no se la dicen. A cambio, la niña de melena castaña, continuó, desviando el tema.

\- En fin, sólo pienso que es abusivo… Y no estaría mal que recibieran un castigo.

\- Castigo deberían recibir ustedes por estar descansando en plena actividad.

Cuando Diana habló, las cuatro chicas no titubearon en darse vuelta y encararla, sintiendo las espaldas tensas y los nerviosismos elevados. Allí la encontraron a ella, tan seria como siempre, cruzada de brazos, con su uniforme azul marino impecable y su cabello erguido en una simpática cola de caballo. Sus ojos azules miraban reprochadores, y fue ese el rictus que las levantó a todas de sus puestos y las hizo correr por toda la cancha, tal y como hacían sus demás compañeras.

\- Cavendish debería relajarse un rato, es demasiado joven para tener el carácter que tiene – Amanda corrió, posicionándose al lado de Akko, quien asentía con la cabeza.

\- Es mucho más sería que mi papá…

* * *

Media hora después, a los treinta minutos exactos, la profesora Nelson tocaba el silbato para detener el calentamiento alrededor de la cancha y llamar a un pequeño receso de diez minutos. Muchas niñas pararon al instante, con las respiraciones agitas y sudando escasamente. Diez minutos de descanso y la siguiente actividad era un pequeño partido de baloncesto de quince minutos cada uno. Como siempre, los grupos fueron hechos por afinidad y, al final, los rivales fueron escogidos por el azar. Maravillosamente, Akko competía contra Diana. Sin muchas novedades.

Nelson hizo avanzar a las capitanas de equipo al centro de la cancha y lanzó una moneda al cielo, definiendo que sería el grupo de O´Neill el primero en partir. Diana lo aceptó, volviendo a su posición. Al pasar el balón, el partido había comenzado.

\- Akko, dámelo acá, acá – Amanda daba brincos intentado llamar la atención de su compañera, pero ésta estaba tan ensimismada todavía en sus furias interiores, que al arrojar el balón, no lo lanzó muy cerca de Amanda y la hizo correr innecesariamente. Al ver que Hannah se aproximaba más rápido para alcanzarlo, no titubeó para saltar sobre ella y derribarla de cuerpo completo. Hannah se quejó de inmediato, soltando la pelota, y empujando a Amanda para que se saliera de encima.

\- Oye, quítate, eso fue una falta.

\- ¡Tú eres una falta!

\- Oye, oye – Nelson se acercó para separarlas, pero antes de tocarlas, ellas ya habían comenzado un pequeño forcejeo entre ambas, que hacía peligroso el acercamiento. La maestra continuó, tocando el silbato – Ya dejen eso, no me hagan expulsarlas a ambas…

\- ¡Es ella la que se me lanzó como bruta!

\- ¡Ese balón era para mí! – Se defendió Amanda, sin soltarla todavía. Hannah obvió su respuesta.

\- Pues claro, idiota. Pero estamos en un partido y somos rivales ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? ¿Dejártela?

\- Por eso no me agradas.

Finalmente cedieron, y Amanda se levantó ayudando a Hannah en el trayecto, se dieron la mano, hicieron las paces y se continuó el partido. Pero algo le decía a la Profesora Nelson que los problemas no se reducirían únicamente a este. Ella volvió a silbar.

Entregaron el balón en las manos de Akko, quien por fin se enfocaba en el juego, ya decidida a dar un gran espectáculo, demostrando lo mucho que había ensayado en las vacaciones junto a su padre. Sería fácil burlar a sus demás compañeras, porque ella era muy rápida ¿Y encestarla? Eso era lo que más le había costado hacer durante su tiempo libre, pero lo dominó a la perfección después de largos intentos. La cosa era sencilla, el único problema que se le presentó, fue que sin darse cuenta, le habían robado el balón y ahora el marcador iba dos puntos más sobre los de ella. Su contraatacante, Diana Cavendish, le sonreía de forma petulante.

\- Muy bien, Akko, sacas tú.

Nuevamente con la pelota en mano, Akko tensó los brazos en arco y apretó fuerte con sus dedos la porosa superficie de la pelota, dirigiéndola a un objetivo en específico. Cuando la vio voltear y revolotear con su coleta plateada al viento, entonces fue que le acertó un pelotazo en la espalda, haciéndola detenerse en el acto y girarse para encararla. Diana apretó sus dientes, pero no le dijo nada.

\- Ups, se me resbaló – Fue la excusa que le dio Akko, incluso cuando la maestra Nelson se acercaba a ella y la regañaba por lo hecho.

\- Podría sacarte del juego por hacer estas pavadas, Akko…

\- Pero profesora, ya le dije que se me resbaló…

Un segundo más tarde, el balón se ensartó en su mejilla izquierda, sorprendiendo a ambas y haciendo que la mayor girara su vista hacia dónde provino el balón, para luego percatarse de que Diana mantenía extendidas sus manos, mientras Akko caía de culo al piso. Nelson la miró en silencio y ella le respondió sin ninguna emoción en particular:

\- Ups, se me resbaló.

Eso lo tomó como un empate.

* * *

Pasado el tiempo y en el almuerzo, Akko se frotaba la cara una y otra vez, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Más de una de sus amigas le había dicho que se lo merecía, y otra había dejado en claro lo bien que había obrado. A fin de cuentas que, todas continuaron con sus meriendas, excepto por la castaña, quie lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Ay, cierto… Olvidé mi almuerzo en el casillero… vuelvo en seguida.

Ni pidió permiso ni lo necesitaba, palmeando la mesa, arrastró su silla detrás de su cuerpo y salió corriendo en dirección a los casilleros, acortando camino por el gimnasio, ahora vacío, sino fuese por Diana, que trapeaba el piso todavía vestida con el uniforme de la clase anterior. Akko se detuvo a verla y le preguntó curiosa que qué era lo que hacía aún allí.

\- Alguien tiene que limpiar el piso para la clase que viene.

\- Oh, y fue tu turno esta semana… Qué bueno que no me lo perdí.

\- Mejor sigue tu camino, estás echando a perder mi trabajo con tu sola presencia.

La castaña sacó su lengua a modo de respuesta y siguió su destino hasta toparse con su casillero. El candado que lo protegía era de un lindo conejo blanco y su contraseña, a prueba de bobos, era 5503. Por ninguna razón en especial, simplemente sonaba bonito. Al abrirlo, Akko tomó el pote que contenía su almuerzo y cerró de nuevo el locker, volviendo a trazar su ruta anterior con un poco más de prisa. Llegada al gimnasio y como su calzado no era el adecuado, cosa que por supuesto olvidó, y que además el piso estaba recién trapeado, fue inevitable que la suela le jugara una mala pasada y la hiciera torcerse el tobillo, sin capacidad de frenar la caída por sus manos ocupadas, e impactando de lleno al piso, desparramando su almuerzo y su dignidad en el camino. Sólo esperó que nadie hubiese estado viéndola. Pero fue casi kármico el que Diana todavía estuviese en el sitio, comiendo su propio almuerzo, mientras descansaba sentada arriba de las colchonetas apiladas a un lado de la cancha. Al verla, Akko se hizo bolita y le dio la espalda, toda avergonzada.

\- No me veas – Diana bajó el tenedor de su boca y lo dejó de vuelta en su pote, mirando circunspecta la situación, y luego diciendo:

\- A veces me pregunto si haces el ridículo a propósito o es sólo la vida que te maltrata.

Akko respiró hondo, haciendo sonar su nariz.

\- Y será mejor que te levantes, porque se te ven las braguitas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Y haciendo caso a su acompañante, ella se puso de pie, adolorida en su tobillo, y arregló su uniforme, sintiendo como todo le ardía. No solo las mejillas, la nariz y las orejas, sino que todo el cuerpo se le había puesto colorado y tembloroso. Finalmente, resolvió levantar su almuerzo del piso, que literalmente se había desparramado por todos lados, juntando el arroz con sus manos y poniéndolo de vuelta en el pote. En cuanto a Diana, ella sintió algo de lastima por la situación, así que se bajó de las colchonetas y tomó los artículos de limpieza para volver a poner todo en orden. Al llegar junto Akko y bajo su imperante mirada castaña, sólo atinó a decirle que ese día ella estaba a cargo de la limpieza del gimnasio, así que no se preocupara por ello. Akko agradeció en silencio y volvió a tomar asiento, sintiendo el palpitante dolor en su tobillo que había torcido al resbalar, sacándose el zapato para verificar qué tan grave había sido el problema, realizando lo hinchado que éste se había puesto. Aquello la alarmó y Diana pudo percatarse de ello también.

\- Si no se te pasa en algunos minutos, teme de que sea un esguince.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Y eso qué es? – Diana terminó de limpiar y la miró desde lo alto, antes de responderle.

\- Un desgarro… - Akko quedó con la misma incertidumbre, pero prefirió no decirlo – En fin, déjame ayudar a levantarte, si quieres puedes sentarte mejor en las colchonetas.

\- Es un buen plan, lo apoyo… lo apoyo…

Con un brazo cruzando por detrás de su cuello y con una mano sosteniendo la cintura de Akko, Diana la levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y la ayudó hasta estar frente a las colchonetas, allí también la asistió para que subiera. Al preguntarle cómo se estaba ahora, la castaña respondió que mucho mejor y miró como Diana tomaba asiento a su lado, extendiéndole la mitad de la comida que todavía le sobraba. Esto no supo si tomarlo como lastimosa caridad o extrema gentileza, pero no se le negó, porque en serio tenía mucha hambre y su comida no se veía nada mal. Los minutos pasaron entre el comer y el silencio, y cuando Akko ya parecía más contenta, de hecho, balanceando sus piernas en el aire y acabando el almuerzo de Diana, fue que ésta última se atrevió a preguntarle más confiada si ya era que se sentía mejor. Akko contestó que se había recuperado al cien por cien y que podía demostrárselo, rotando su propio tobillo. Aquello no agradó a Diana, que le advirtió que mejor se cuidara.

\- Acabas de torcerlo, no vayas por ahí moviéndolo como mezcladora de cemento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre me mejoro rápido, esto ya pasó ¿Ves?

Akko otra vez le mostró su pie y como la hinchazón había bajado.

Cinco minutos después, el timbre del nuevo periodo de clases sonó y la prisa inundó las ansias de la castaña por llegar a tiempo. Tanto así, que de un salto, ella sola bajó de las colchonetas y corrió apresurada a la salida, hablando en tono alto que si no se apuraba la profesora Úrsula se enojaría con ella, y ella no quería eso, porque le agradaba mucho la profesora Úrsula. Diana, en cambio, se había bajado de las colchonetas, pero no para correr detrás de Akko por las clases precisamente, sino que para alcanzarle el zapato que estaba dejando olvidado en el gimnasio.

\- Espera, Akko… tu zapatilla – La castaña se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y se giró a ver a Diana, ella extendiéndole el zapato en su dirección, parada en medio de la cancha, con una mueca de preocupación. Aquel gesto volcó el corazón de Akko en un tímido recuerdo de uno de sus cuentos de hadas. Y cuando Diana se acercó hasta ella y se agachó frente a sus ojos, creyó que podría desmayarse por la emoción.

Como lo supuso, ella había tomado su tobillo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, había deslizado el zapato bajo su pie y la había ayudado a colocárselo, tal y como una vez le contaron, el príncipe lo hubo hecho con Cenicienta. Al ponerse de nuevo a su altura, la niña rubia estuvo dispuesta a retarla por salir disparada así, pero fue interceptada por el repentino accionar de Akko, quien la sostuvo de ambas manos y le pedía a viva voz:

\- ¡Vamos juntas a clases! – Con una mezcla de emoción, propia del infantilismo y la fantasía de creer de nuevo en que los cuentos de hadas sí eran reales. Ella trató de explicarse.

\- Bueno, sí, pero mis cosas están allá… - Sin escuchar excusas, Akko la comenzó a arrastrar del brazo, sonriendo resplandeciente – Pero… Akko, todavía debo cambiarme de ropa, Akko… ¿Me estás escuchando?...

\- Mamá tiene que conocerte… ¡Y yo quiero mi hada madrina!

Por supuesto, no la estaba escuchando.

* * *

**FIN**

_**Novela ligera.**_


End file.
